


Sunshine and Leather

by second_hand_heaven



Series: The Coat Saga [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Grinding, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rutting, Voyeurism, Whatever you want to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_hand_heaven/pseuds/second_hand_heaven
Summary: Apollo finds more than he bargained for when he shows up at his and M's apartment. The coat saga continues.





	Sunshine and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Dick/Apollo content out there and I'm going to try and rectify that even if it kills me. Hope you enjoy this <3

 

Apollo enters the apartment and tosses his keys on the kitchen bench, not caring where they ended up. He could fly around the globe a few times to recharge his drained batteries, but in all honesty he just wants the normalcy of slumping onto his mattress and not moving for a while.

An explosion on a cruise ship somewhere in the Pacific had needed an extra powerhouse to rescue civilians, M was resting up after a taxing, marathon fight, and they did owe Batman that favour after all. At least one of them needed to be on Batman’s good side, and the brooding Bat still wasn’t fond of M’s occasional dalliance with his eldest.

Yeah, a stiff drink and a solid eight hours of sleep sound pretty good right now, and Apollo’s in the middle of pouring himself three fingers of scotch when he hears a muffled sound coming from the bedroom. M? It must be, who else could be here? The sound repeats again, this time sounding almost like a moan. Maybe M is having some private time, he thinks, and a grin creeps across Apollo’s lips. Maybe he could join in. He’s tired, sure, but not too tired for that. And besides, he can make M do all the work. He deserves it.

Apollo pushes the bedroom door open. “Hmm.”

It’s not his boyfriend, that’s for sure. His hair is black, glossy like nightfall, spilling across the sheets at the end of the bed.

Grayson. A surprise, certainly, but a pleasure nonetheless.

Dick tilts his head back, the collar of M’s coat still between his teeth, and meets Apollo’s eyes, desire rolling off his body in waves. Apollo’s dick twitches in his costume.

“Hello there,” Apollo says, watching as the leather falls from Dick’s parted lips, so plush and kissable.

“Apollo? I, uh,” Dick tries, “hi?”

He’s so adorable, Apollo thinks, and so needy. Dick hasn’t even tried to hide himself or his early activities. No, he keeps rutting against the coat while staring intently at Apollo. Utterly filthy and utterly gorgeous. Apollo wants to fuck him through the mattress, wants to recreate that scene that M couldn’t stop talking about for weeks after it happened.

Instead, Apollo floats over to the bed. “Having some fun all by yourself?”

“Midnighter wasn’t home. He said to let myself in and wait.” Dick tilts his head to the side. “You could always join me?”

Apollo chuckles at that, smitten with the boy before him. He’s tempted, so very tempted, but this is something that he and M need to talk about first. Apollo was more than happy for M to have his way with the flexible vigilante who’s currently curled up on their bed, and he’d said as much months before M shared the news about the new stain adorning his favourite jacket. He and M shared everything, including all the delicious details of M’s escapades with Dick, so why not share the boy himself? But this might be an overstep, him playing with M’s private plaything, so to speak. No, he would wait and talk with M -and Dick- about this first. Right now though, with a naked and aroused Grayson squirming in Midnighter and Apollo’s bed, he’s so very tempted to forgo that talk and get to the good part.

But talking… Apollo can do a lot with words.

“M told me everything, how he found you rutting against his coat like a needy little thing. How he just had to fuck you, make you come all over his jacket.” Apollo surveys the scene in front of him. “And I can see why.” A shiver runs through Dick’s body, making the corners of Apollo’s mouth twitch upward.

“Please,” Dick says, rocking his hips upward, “please fuck me.”

Begging always dented his resolve, but Apollo stands by his decision. “Not today, little one.” He steps closer the the bed, close enough to touch, close enough for Dick to see the evidence of Apollo’s enthusiasm. “Such a pretty thing, you like being watched, don’t you? I bet you can come on his coat just by me talking to you. Would you like that?”

Dick nods, a little frantic, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

Good, but not good enough. Apollo wants words, wants to hear it loud and clear. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Dick says, legs twisting together, searching for friction against his aching cock. “Please, Apollo.”

He looks so close already. How long has Dick been at it, grinding against Midnighter’s coat, alone in Apollo and M’s bedroom? What was he thinking about? Was he thinking about the last time M let him have his way with the jacket, or maybe, the back of Apollo’s mind suggests, maybe Dick was thinking about Apollo finding him, naked and alone and desperate. Fire, hotter than a solar flare, shoots through Apollo’s chest; arousal, rich and deep, tightening in his chest. What has Dick done to him? And what will he do to Dick? “M had to fuck you to make you come all over his coat, but I don’t have to do that, do I? You’ll do that all by yourself, won’t you?”

He’s answered with an unintelligible moan. Good, Apollo thinks, and strokes a hand through Dick’s luscious hair. Dick leans into his touch, and that fire in Apollo’s chest is stoked higher and higher.

“So warm,” Dick murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Apollo’s hand, “bet it would be like fucking a fireplace.”

Apollo can’t help the laughter that bubbles in his chest, pouring richly into the room. “If you’re good,” Apollo says conspiratorially, “you might find out.”

Grayson’s hips undulate beneath the cover of M’s jacket fast now, in earnest, the buttery leather practically melting over Dick’s lithe form. Apollo’s ego appreciates the boost, just as Apollo’s cock appreciates the sight. Not to mention the soft little sounds that Dick can’t help but let out. Apollo presses the heel of his free hand against his cock for a moment, trying to calm himself.

As if mirroring Apollo, Grayson slips a hand beneath his belly, trailing towards where his straining erection is tenting the jacket.

“Ah-ah,” Apollo chides, tugging sharply at Dick’s hair, “no touching.” He’s a hypocrite and he knows it, but he wants Dick to work for this.

Dick dutifully removes his hand, letting it fall back against the sheets, empty. 

“Maybe I need to tie you up after all? Hmm?” Apollo grasps Dick’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, making the smaller man meet his eyes. “No, I think you’d like that too much. If I were to punish you, really punish you, I'd walk out of this room without a backward glance.” It’s cruel and Apollo knows it, but the flash of desperation in Dick’s eyes makes it worthwhile.

“No,” Dick whines and buries his face in Apollo’s palm. He peppers kisses along the flesh there, open mouth and sloppy, and it takes all Apollo’s strength to stop himself from pulling Grayson into a searing kiss. No, Apollo needs to be in control here, keep M’s boy, _his_ boy, in line.

Apollo stretches back languidly, removing his hand from Grayson’s face. “But perhaps you need something to keep yourself occupied?”

“‘Pollo, please,” Dick pants, fingers stretching out for any part of Apollo within reach and coming up empty.

Apollo chuckles at Grayson’s dismal attempts. “Such a good boy, but this is about you.”

An idea strikes him. Or rather, an image does: of Dick, fucking himself on three of his talented fingers, writhing with drawn-out pleasure on Midnighter’s coat. “If you want me to fuck you so badly,” he says, “show me how you like it.”

Without missing a beat, Dick rolls onto his belly, back arched and ass in display. He slips two fingers into his mouth, his eyes locked onto Apollo's as he laves and sucks at the appendages.

It's so entrancing that Apollo forgets himself for a moment. “Let me find you something a little nicer than spit. Don't want you hurting yourself now, do we?”

He reluctantly leaves the bed in search for the lube. It's not in the nightstand drawer where he left it, but eventually he finds the bottle tucked under the edge of the bed, mysteriously less full than when Apollo saw it last. Not that he minds, of course, he thinks as he turns back to Dick’s writhing form with a smile, no he doesn’t mind at all.

He pours the glistening liquid over the swell of Grayson’s ass, watching it trickle between his cheeks. Grayson shivers, gasping around his own fingers, and if Apollo weren't so aroused by the sight, he'd apologise for not warming the lube.

Removing his fingers with a deliciously wet sound that goes straight to Apollo’s cock, Grayson gets to work, slipping his index finger past his rim with little strain. Apollo is torn between watching Dick’s fingers working their way into his ass, and watching Dick’s face glittering with spit and sweat and bliss at each addition, each twist of his fingers.

“Aren’t you -ah- gonna join in? Maybe show me, show me that cock of yours M won’t -gah- shut up about.” Bratty, Apollo thinks, he must be getting close.

“Maybe later I’ll put your mouth to better use.” Apollo cups Grayson’s jaw and tilts his head back so he can meet Dick’s eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, pupils blown wide and glossy with arousal. “Keep going, Grayson, you’re doing so well.”

“Please,” Dick pants, his breath hitching slightly as his wrist flicks just so, fingers brushing deep inside himself. “Please.” His breath puffs warm against Apollo's inner wrist, in time with each and every thrust. “Please.”

Footsteps land in the apartment, but if Dick hears them, he pays them no mind. Nor does Apollo. The footfalls are too familiar to concern him, and besides, Apollo's enjoying the show, a show that he’s now a part of.

Grayson grows louder and louder, little grunts and gasps becoming full-blown moans. He’s close, his thrusts losing their finesse in exchange for speed, and Apollo loves the way Dick looks as he begins to fall apart.

“So close, little one,” Apollo coos, “come for me. Make a pretty mess all over M’s jacket for me.”

With a final moan, Dick spills himself across Midnighter’s jacket, fingers still pumping in and out of his ass.

“Beautiful.”

Dick removes his fingers with a grunt, wiping them on the sheets. Apollo can’t complain, not after a show like that.

“Was I good?” Dick asks, a little shakily, looking up at Apollo with wide eyes.

_Was he good?_ The boy aims to please beyond measure. Utter perfection. Apollo hums appreciatively. “Such a good boy.”

Dick’s knees give out from beneath him, but Apollo won’t let him fall. With a firm hand around Dick’s waist, Apollo guides Dick closer, away from the wet patch spreading across the leather, until he’s laid across the bed with his head nestled in Apollo’s lap. One of the sleeves of Midnighter’s coat is slung across Dick’s hips in an almost protective embrace.

Apollo wipes the sweat from Dick's brow, stroking the flushed skin of Dick's temple, his cheek, with an equally warm hand. “You did so well,” Apollo says, “you were so good for me, Grayson.” He bends down and presses a kiss to Dick’s forehead, smiling against the skin when he hears Grayson’s gentle sigh.

“I see you found your present,” Midnighter calls out from the doorway, and Apollo doesn't need to turn to see the smirk stretched across M's face. Apollo should have known, really, and maybe he did.

“And what a beautiful present it is,” Apollo hums, still stroking Dick’s face, now illuminated with a gorgeous smile at the promise that M’s presence holds. “Though I haven't exactly unwrapped it yet.”

“Want me to help you with that?”

The three of them, together, is an image that has Apollo biting back a moan, his erection insistent on the idea. Two needy subs in need of a firm hand, or perhaps he and M could double-team a bratty Grayson, turn that mouthy boy into a whimpering mess over and over...

Apollo shifts on the bed to relieve some of the pressure mounting in his unforgiving costume, trying not to jostle Dick in the process. M better make this worth his while.

Apollo knows his decision, is certain M knows it too by the way that Apollo can’t keep his hands off of Grayson’s resting form. But this is ultimately up to Dick. Apollo keeps on looking at the beautiful boy laying his head in Apollo’s lap. “What do you say, little one?”

Dick has one word for them. “Please.”

 

_FIN_


End file.
